


Badass Agent Bishop

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: And if she only wore her hat backwards to crime scenes now? Well that had nothing to do with him...





	Badass Agent Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those IG stories a while back, quick fluff for your last 48hrs prior to s17!

“Hey, Torres! Finish up the crime scene here with Bishop. McGee and I will check out the ex-wife’s place,” Gibbs directed to Nick, barely acknowledging Ellie...just like usual.

Nick nodded in reply and went back to interviewing their three witnesses. With an inward sigh, Ellie turned back to cataloguing evidence and taking photos. 

Gibbs and McGee hadn’t spoken more than 10 words to her since Ziva had returned and Ellie’s secret was out. Essentially they treated her like she wasn’t even there. She was constantly partnered with Nick, mostly to avoid having to speak directly to her. Gibbs would tell Torres to do whatever it was, “and take Bishop.” That was it, that was what she’d been reduced to, a lackey. 

Palmer was a little better, he at least carried out polite, civil conversation, but still, you could tell he was upset. He never looked her in the eye when he spoke to her. Jack was pissed at her, the reason for  _that_ was a whole other story to unpack though...one that Jack and Gibbs clearly needed to work through. In the end, at least she had Nick and Kasie. Since they were newer additions to the team and didn’t really know Ziva, they weren’t as upset that Ellie hadn’t told them her secret. She thought Nick might be hurt she hadn’t confided in him, especially after the whole shaky period they went through last year... But he seemed to be taking it okay; which,  _thank God_, he did because she couldn’t stand him being mad at her too. That might break her.

Sighing again, for probably the twentieth time that day, she pulled her standard-issue hat even further over her eyes—to hide the red-rimmed, recently cried look she was sporting now-a-days—and went back to work. Silently taking their anger and disgust, absorbing it all in, and accepting it. It was her fault anyway, she didn’t tell them. She had no one to blame but herself. And with that thought, she went through the most mundane aspect of their job, taking a thousand photos of every tiny shred of potential evidence at a crime scene. Likely purposeful punishment from Gibbs,  _it’s what she deserved_, she lamented.

Maybe she was caught up in her inner mopey monologue, or maybe she literally couldn’t see him coming because of her hat, but out of nowhere Nick was six inches from her face, her hat ripped off her head and immediately replaced, backwards. 

“What-, what the hell, Nick?” she asked, startled. She pleaded to whatever gods would listen her eyes weren’t bloodshot. She  _really_ didn’t want to explain herself. 

“I can’t see your face.” He replied so matter of factly, she was taken aback. 

“Okay...and? Didn’t realize you needed to see my face in order to interview witnesses,” she dialed up the snark in hopes of getting him to leave her be. 

No dice. “The backwards hat is a nice look, it suits you: Badass Agent Bishop has a nice ring to it,” he avoided her question but dialed in on the charm and smirk that she barely noticed. Apparently he wasn’t done, “pluuusss,” he dragged out, “your face is pretty, I don’t  _need_ to see it; but I  _want_ to see it.” Punctuating his confession with a slight tap to the tip of her nose. 

Turning to resume interviews, he whispered in her ear, “Badass  _Beautiful _Agent Bishop sounds even better though, come to think of it.” His wink was the last thing she saw before burying her now flaming cheeks behind the camera. 

If his purpose was to distract her, he did just that. If his purpose was to support her, he did just that. If his purpose was to make her smile for the first time in weeks, well he did just freaking that. 

And if she only wore her hat backwards to crime scenes now? Well that had  _nothing_ to do with him...


End file.
